Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0: The Rise of Hyper Metal Sonic
Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0: The Rise of Hyper Metal Sonic is after the battle with Sonic the Hedgehog, Hyper Metal Sonic says the first words to him "There is only one Sonic." Plot: During the events of Ultra Super Hero Taisen, when the Minecraft Wars takes place in Canterlot City (World of Equestria Girls), when Yu Narukami and Cherry Crash discovers a mysterious robot from Sonic's world, Hyper Metal Sonic introduces himself to them. Until he heard about the new organization known as the Unified Nether Army, before the events of Minecraft Dimensions. Characters: Heroes: *Hyper Metal Sonic- A robot version of Sonic the Hedgehog, in Sonic the Hedgehog: The Movie (OVA), the main protanagist in Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0: The Rise of Hyper Metal Sonic and a friend of Cherry Crash. **Voice Actor- Peter New *Yu Narukami- The main protagonist in Shin Megami Tensai: Persona 4. **Voice Actor- Johnny Yong Bosch *Cherry Crash- The minor character in My Little Pony Equestria Girls. **Voice Actor- Paula Berry *Minecraft Guardian Notch- The Creator of the Minecraft World and Herobrine's hated brother. **Voice Actor- Ewan McGregor Allies: *Humane 7 **Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi) **Pinkie Pie **Rainbow Dash **Applejack **Rarity **Fluttershy **Sunset Shimmer *Puppy Spike *Watermelody *Golden Hazel *Scribble Dee *Paisley *Sophisticata *Micro Chips *Sandalwood *Blueberry Cake *Captain Planet *Curly Winds *Zion (Champion of the Minecraftian Kingdom) * /Kamen Rider Ryuki * /Kamen Rider Den-O * /Kamen Rider Lazer/Kamen Rider Lazer Turbo * /Kamen Rider Genm- One of the main protagonists in , he goes by the name and Cherry Crash's annoyance. * *Thunderbass *Velvet Sky *Miles "Tails" Prower/Kamen Rider Mosquito *Silver the Hedgehog/Kamen Rider Mantis *Blaze the Cat *Team RWBY **Ruby Rose **Weiss Schnee **Blake Belladonna **Yang Xiao Long *Ragna the Bloodedge *Hyde *Sweet Leaves *Mystery Mint *Trixie Lulamoon *Flash Sentry *Wallflower Blush Minor Characters: *Scott Green *Valhallen *Norman *Aqua Blossom *Rose Heart Villains: Unified Nether Army *Nether Guardian Herobrine *Dr. Q*bert/Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle *Champion of the Nether, Aria Blaze *Dr. Rabbid *Infinite * *Queen Chrysalis (EG) *Flim and Flam (EG) *Rover (EG) *Spot (EG) *Fido (EG) *Suri Polomare (EG) Combatants: *Nether Soldiers *Shocker Soldiers *Bugster Virus Combatant *Gormins **Zugormins **Dogormins *Zomiras *Primids *Daleks Transcript: For the transcirpt, click here Sneak Previews: Minecraft Dimensions Episode 0: The Rise of Hyper Metal Sonic Scene 4: Kuroto Dan's New Godly Talents :City civilians screaming :[Gormins, Zugormins, Zomiras, Bugster Virus Combants, Primids and Daleks chasing them] :Kuroto Dan: ! You fools are challenged by me! :[Hyper Metal Sonic, Yu Narukami, Sandalwood, Cherry Crash, Velvet Sky, Captain Planet, Blueberry Cake, Humane 7, Miles "Tails" Prower, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Wallflower Blush, Kiriya Kujou, Micro Chips and Trixie Lulamoon arrives to see Kuroto] :Pinkie Pie: Kuroto! :Kuroto Dan: ! :Captain Planet: Yeah, yeah! We get it! But, what are you doing? :Kuroto Dan: [shows them the Rise of Tirek Gashat, the Revenge of Tirek Gashat, the Minecraft Gashat and Mighty Zombie X Gashat] Testing out the new four Gashats! That's what I'm about to do... :Mighty Zombie X Gashat: Mighty Zombie X! :Kuroto Dan: Grade 100! Henshin! :Gamer Driver: GASHATTO! GACCHAN! LEVEL UP! MIGHTY DANGER! MIGHTY DEAD! MIGHTY ZOMBIE X! :All: He transformed?! :Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100): !! [laughs hysterically, as he attacks the Gormins, Zugormins, Zomiras, Bugster Virus Combatants, Primids and Daleks] :Gashacon Breaker: JA-KIIIN! :Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100): Take this! :Rise of Tirek Gashat: Rise of Tirek! :Gashacon Breaker: GASHATTO! Rise of Tirek Critical Finish! :[Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100) wipes out the Primids and the Daleks] :Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100): Next, this! :Revenge of Tirek Gashat: Revenge of Tirek! :Gamer Driver: GASHATTO! Revenge of Tirek Critical Strike! :[Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100) performs a Rider Kick on the Zugormins, as he wiped them out] :Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100): The last Gashat! :Minecraft Gashat: Minecraft! :Bug Visor II: GASHATTO! Minecraft Critical Blast! :[Kamen Rider Genm (Zombie Action Gamer Lvl 100) wipes the Bugster Virus Combatants and Gormins out of the picture] :Gamer Driver: GAME CLEAR! :Kuroto Dan: The new four Gashats I tested. It was a complete success! :Applejack: Okay, just what in tarnation are you talking about? :Kuroto Dan: Thanks to my godly talents. For now, I am... The one powerful God!! hysterically :Silver the Hedgehog: So was he a psychotic idiot? :Kuroto Dan: laugh continues :Sandalwood: You know, Silver I was thinking about the same thing. :Cherry Crash: Kuroto, will you just help us already!? :Sunset Shimmer: Kuroto, stop it! You're scaring Fluttershy! :Pinkie Pie: Kuroto! :Trixie Lulamoon: [puts her hands on Sunset and Cherry's shoulders] The Great and Powerful Trixie will handle this problem. :Miles "Tails" Prower: Hey, Silver. You want me to tell Mario and Sonic, about Trixie? Okay, 'cause I knew that she was a nuisance to them. :Siver the Hedgehog: Mm-hmm. :Trixie Lulamoon: Hey, hey, hey, Mr. God Dan Kuroto! How about, you and I will have a chat for a while, okay? Good. throat I see you're being psychotically confident and you tested out the new four Gashats, I'm impressed! :Kuroto Dan: I appreciate your compliment, Mrs. Lulamoon. My godly talents are more powerful than you can imagine. :Trixie Lulamoon: Ooh, I love it! Do you really call yourself a God? :Kuroto Dan: Yeah. :Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi): Trixie... :Blueberry Cake: She manage to tame Kuroto. :Cherry Crash: Yeah. But, I still think that he's insane. :Velvet Sky: Hmm. Good point. :Micro Chips: You guys knew that Kuroto was insane, right? :Everyone else: Agreed. Scene 3: Dr. Q*bert is Squidward? :[Silver the Hedgehog, Yu Narukami, Hyper Metal Sonic, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cherry Crash and Sunset Shimmer arrives] :Hyper Metal Sonic: Stop right there! Squidward? :Dr. Q*bert: Squidward? What? stammers I'm not Squidward. :Miles "Tails" Prower: I thought Squidward was a character from SpongeBob. :Dr. Q*bert: Why does everybody think I'm Squidward? :Cherry Crash: You have a bald head! :Yu Narukami: And that lumpy nose. :Dr. Q*bert: Yeah, well, lots of people have bald heads and lumpy noses, okay? On the way here, I passed like 25 people with bald heads and lumpy noses. By the way, he should be saying that he's not me. Okay, 'cause I came out like way before he did. :Silver the Hedgehog: Nah, I'm pretty sure that you're Squidward. :Sunset Shimmer: Silver's right. [hands him the clarinet] Go and annoy everyone to death with your sour-noted clarinet. [Dr. Q*bert breaks his clarinet and pushes her aside, screams] :Dr. Q*bert: No, I am not Squidward. I am the greatest, most feared, most nefarious, most ultimate super villian in the universe has ever seen. I am DR. Q*BERT!!! :Hyper Metal Sonic: Okay... Aren't you the member of the Ultra-Shocker? :Dr. Q*bert: Why, yes I am. :Hyper Metal Sonic: And this is that you're not Squidward? :Dr. Q*bert: SERIOUSLY!? Yes! I am not Squidward! :Hyper Metal Sonic: You're a Kamen Rider too? :Dr. Q*bert: That's right. I'll show you. :Red Kurumi Lockseed: Red Kurumi! :Dr. Q*bert: Henshin! :Sengoku Driver Proto-Type-J: Lock On! Red Kurumi Arms: Mr. Red Knuckleman! :(Dr. Q*bert transform into Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle) :Yu Narukami: Wow. You are a Kamen Rider. :Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle: Correction. I am Kamen Rider Bujin Knuckle. Trivia *It was revealed that Trixie Lulamoon was Mario and Sonic's annoyance. *The events during Ultra Super Hero Taisen, before the events of Minecraft Dimensions and Rollercoaster of Friendship. *It was revealed that Silver the Hedgehog and Blueberry Cake are old friends. *Queen Chrysalis (EG), Flim and Flam (EG), Rover (EG), Spot (EG), Fido (EG) and Suri Polomare (EG) are joining the Unified Nether Army. Gallery Minecraft gashat by xxbkarxx-dbkfias.png|Minecraft Gashat Lego mantis zecter by kamenriderpegasus-d938qzp.png|Mantis Zecter Queen Chrysalis ID EG app.jpg|Queen Chrysalis (EG) Flim with arm around Flam EG2.png|Flim (EG) and Flam (EG) Diamond Dog boys digging a hole EG2.png|Rover (EG), Spot (EG) and Fido (EG) Suri Polomare ID EG3.png|Suri Polomare (EG) Tom-salmon-krbuild-ppaneldriver.jpg|P.Panel Driver Dl6EIB9VAAAdm7m.jpg|Flim (EG)'s Kaiser Driver Dl6EJ3OVAAA01A .jpg|Flim (EG)'s Kaiser Driver, Gear Engine and Gear Remocon Dkt71PYU0AAdHNU.jpg|Suri Polomare (EG)'s Blood Lost Fullbottle, Gear Engine and Evol-Driver DXCzRXhVwAA0hVp.jpg|Rover (EG)'s Crocodile Fullbottle and Radish Fullbottle Kamen rider mosquito by kamenriderpegasus-d938t6z.jpg|Kamen Rider Mosquito Kamen rider mantis by kamenriderpegasus-d938t7h.jpg|Kamen Rider Mantis S4v5k bs.jpg|Mighty Zombie X Gashat Songs: # by Rider Chips (Opening Theme) # Number One by ANTIME # by Hiroyuki Takami # REASON FOR by Kamen Rider Girls # by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls # by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls # by Rider Chips feat. Kamen Rider Girls # by Kishi Yosuke (Ending Theme) Category:Minecraft Dimensions Category:Crossovers Category:Special Category:Super Hero Taisen Series